Rest
by Aspira-Silver skylark
Summary: Imayoshi is Akashi s co-partner in their company, what happen when Imayoshi came back from a business trip just to see Akashi working himself to death? Forced him to rest of course


Title: Rest  
One Shot  
A/N Akashi x Imayoshi!

* * *

Imayoshi pushed the elevator button for the highest floor. Its been a long time since he had seen his co-partner and lover, Akashi Seijuro , apparently due to the incompetent of some fools he end up staying for an extra day. While he was bust daydreaming he already reached his destination, unconsciously straighten his designer business suit before entering office of his lover.  
Much to his surprised Akashi was buried underneath piles of paperwork. The latter didn`t even noticed his entrances, as he approached Akashi he noticed the slight slump shoulder, messy hair and dark lines under his eyes.

'He totally ignored my warning and didn`t rest at all trying to finish the paperwork. Honestly' He smiled a bit at his lover and cleared his throat.

"Akashi" He called out to his lover, the said man snapped and was shocked to see Imayoshi standing right in front of his desk. He immediately composed himself and acknowledge his lover.

"Imayoshi" He smiled a bit in fondness at the man.

"Won`t you rest? I guessed you have been ignoring my warning on how you should take care of yourself." Imayoshi scolded Akashi.

"I need to finish a few more stacks, then I will rest" He replied with a bit of stubbornness as he point at the pile of paperwork beside him.

"No choice then" Imayoshi suddenly smirked, Akashi noticed the change in his lover and glared slightly at him.

" What are you—" He never get the chance to asked anything when his lover suddenly pushed all the paperwork from his desk, causing them to fall on the carpet floor.

"You won`t da- Mmnph!" Imayoshi roughly kissed Akashi while stripping his lover out of his coat and slacks. Akashi moaned when his lover thoroughly explore his mouth hungrily.

"S-Stop Imayoshi, we are in the office right now" Akashi scowled at his lover.

"No, you won`t rest unless you drop dead in exhaust, which exactly what I was planning on doing" Imayoshi smirked. He cupped Akashi`s member and starts stroking it causing the latter to moaned needily.

"Ha-ah...its been t-too long...since I had –ah! W-wait! Imayoshi!" Akashi was unable to control his moan when Imayoshi parted his leg and swallow his whole member, Akahi moaned when his lover sucked and licked everything especially at the tip of his member. It was his most sensitive spot. He gripped his lover`s dark hair when the latter deep throat his throbbing member.

"A-Ahn! I-Imayoshi" He thrown his head back while gave out a loud moan. The curtain to his floor to ceiling window is partly opened! He just hopped that no one from the opposite building will stop and stared at them. He could imagine the scene it would cause. His legs were seen parted and parted on both side of the expensive leather chair. Imayoshi seems to noticed this only chuckled.

"Worried Akashi? It seems to turned you on" He gave Akashi`s member a light squeeze and lick at Akashi`s entrance.

"Shut up and-ah!- take responsibilities" Akashi was getting impatient, Imayoshi had been teasing him. The latter only chuckled and slip his tongue inside Akashi causing him to moaned and jerked.

"Nngh-ah! H-Hurry up and stop teasing me" Akashi glared at his lover.

"So impatient. Ok then Akashi. Don`t regret it" Imayoshi stripped his lower half to revealed his huge throbbing member. Akashi`s face was flushed in a healthy red while sweating, Imayoshi licked his lips and thrust inside Akashi hard.

"A-ah! Slow down!" Akashi was clinging to Imayoshi, causing the latter`s shirt to crumpled.

"Sei, so tight" Imayoshi only chuckle and thrust inside Akashi harder causing the latter to scream in ecstasy. Imayoshi finally found Akashi`s sweet spot. Akashi moaned getting louder by the minute, sweat trickle down from his neck causing his shirt to cling tightly on his body like a second skin.

"A-ah! C-cumming!" Akashi was trembling due to intense pleasure due to Imayoshi had been abusing his prostate non-stop.

"Sei...lets cum together"

"Ahh! Imayoshi!" Akashi screamed Imayoshi`s name and cummed while the latter released inside him.

Akashi was panting and collapsed underneath Imayoshi. The latter only chuckled and carried him to the office`s sofa. Imayoshi placed his lover gently and dressed his lover. He better be prepared to face Akashi`s wrath tomorrow. No one would be walking if they just did the same thing as they do plus the paperworks. He paled slightly.

* * *

A/N Sobbing in some corner. I should practce writing smut scene... *sobs*...I`ll fix it tom


End file.
